


New Year's Kisses

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has to work late on New Year’s Eve and so Blaine’s plans for them don’t go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kisses

It was 9:30pm when Kurt twisted the key in the lock.

It was New Year’s Eve and he had promised Blaine to come home earlier until Isabelle had almost forced him to stay and finish the presentation for the meeting on Saturday. ‘It’s New Year’s Eve for everyone, Kurt, everyone wants to go home. Finish that presentation now and then you can go, okay?’ Isabelle had told him and so he spent three hours working on the presentation to make it perfect, knowing Isabelle would notice it if Kurt did something in a hurry, since he was one of her best workers who did everything perfectly.

He pushed the door open and sighed. ‘Babe, I’m sorry but Isabelle kept me working and-’ he stopped halfway through his sentence when he noticed Blaine was nowhere to be seen. ‘Babe?’

No answer.

He looked around, looking if Blaine might be on the couch or in the kitchen but he was nowhere. Then he saw the champagne bottle and note on the counter. He stepped closer, reaching out to grab the note.

_Kurtie,_

_I got a little surprise for you. Take the champagne and come look for me in our bedroom, okay? ;)_

_XOXO Blaine_

Kurt smirked and shrugged, already unbuttoning his shirt. Taking the champagne, he walked towards the bedroom door. He heard music softly playing on the other side and opened it slowly. He giggled at what he saw; tiny candles lit all over the place who were lighting the room in a soft orangey glow on some spots, two champagne flutes in the nightstand, the duvet on the bed carefully pulled away and folded halfway down and on the bed was Blaine peacefully sleeping. In his boxers.

Kurt was 100% sure Blaine hadn’t heard him come in the room. His head was turned to the door (obviously waiting for Kurt to come through it), his mouth was hanging open just the tiniest bit, his eyelashes were fanned out over his cheek and his curls were hanging adorably over his forehead. He was on his back, right hand resting loosely on his chest which rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breathing, left hand somewhere near his head on the pillow, his right leg was bent in half at the knee and his right foot was planted flat on the bed while his left leg was just flat on the bed, the toes of his left foot pointing up at the ceiling.

Kurt carefully padded over to the bed, placing the champagne bottle on the nightstand next to the glasses with minimal sound and crawled up on the bed next to Blaine. He stared lovingly at him for a moment before reaching out to roam his fingers through Blaine’s curls. Blaine stirred, sighing happily at the touch and eyelids fluttering. It was when Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead that Blaine fully woke up and slowly blinked his eyes open.

‘Hey,’ Blaine sleepily mumbled and smiled up at Kurt.

‘Good morning to you too, sleepyhead,’ Kurt smiled. ‘Sorry I’m so late but Isabelle kept me working and I really wanted to c-’

‘Shh, it’s okay,’ Blaine said, ‘It wasn’t my intention to fall asleep too, I had this whole thing planned out.’

‘I can see that,’ Kurt said, looking around the room, ‘What did you plan?’

Blaine walked his fingers up Kurt’s hand, making their way up his arm and back down again. ‘I wanted to make out with you a little bit and dance around the room with you until midnight when I’d take you and the bottle of champagne out on the balcony and we’d kiss before popping the cork and watching the fireworks. And then after the fireworks stopped I’d take you back inside, make love to you and fall asleep in my husband’s arms.’

‘Sounds perfect,’ Kurt said and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips. ‘But what would you say if we just cuddled in bed until midnight and then kissed each other senseless? Maybe we can do your plan next year, or at Valentine’s?’ he asked as he saw Blaine yawn.

‘Sounds perfect,’ Blaine mimicked Kurt and smiled as Kurt wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him and kissed the top of his head, ‘but there are no fireworks on Valentine’s day.’

‘Not outside but there might be fireworks in bed,’ Kurt smiled as Blaine snuggled into him.

‘Ooooh, interesting,’ Blaine mumbled. Kurt started playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, occasionally scratching at Blaine’s scalp, making him moan a bit.

It didn’t take long before Blaine was back asleep though, Kurt just staring at him because moving an inch could maybe wake Blaine up. The music from the stereo, Blaine’s deep and even breaths and the sounds of cars rushing by on the street below their building were the only sounds keeping Kurt awake.

Soon it was midnight and the fireworks started exploding, pretty colors painting the sky and little sparks drifting down to extinguish into nothing. Blaine stirred at the sudden sounds and sleepily blinked an eye open. ‘Wha’?’

Kurt pulled back, giggled and then pressed his lips to Blaine’s, kissing him slowly and murmuring ‘Happy New Year, baby’ against his lips.

‘Mm, Happy New Year,’ Blaine whispered back, snuggling back into Kurt’s embrace and drifting off to sleep again.

Even though Kurt was late and Blaine’s plans didn’t go through, this was by far the best New Year’s Eve they’ve spent together in years.


End file.
